No seu apartamento
by Anita Amelia Black Potter
Summary: “E lá se vai novamente mais uma noite de sábado...sozinha.” suspirou Gina. Talvez fosse melhor não atender, assim podia fingir que tinha uma vida social, mas depois de 3 minutos ouvindo a campainha, achou melhor atender. Antes não o tivesse feito... UA
1. aviso

N/A: Oi pessoal, td bom? Bomm, faz um bomm tempo que não venho aqui, mass, hoje me deu a louca e resolvi voltar! Rs

Eu refiz a fic, ela ta sendo reformulada, reescrita, e claro, acho que ta ficando melhor! RS

Por enquanto só tem o prólogo refeito, mass, aos pouquinhos eu add mais capítulos!

Espero que gostem, eee deixem reviews!

Beijos


	2. prólogo

_**Prólogo**_

"E lá se vai novamente mais uma noite de sábado...sozinha." suspirou Gina, olhando pela janela de seu apartamento.

Caía a noite na Londres chuvosa e iluminada, com seus inúmeros restaurantes, cinemas, museus, discotecas, pubs, lanchonetes, e residências. Entre elas o _North Plaza London, _um prédio normal, não muito luxuoso e nem muito simples, apenas confortável, como os próprios moradores gostavam de descrevê-lo, sendo o menor dos apartamentos de apenas um dormitório e o maior com três, porém modestos, dormitórios. Abrigava os mais diferentes tipos de pessoa, seus moradores variavam desde executivos solitários passando pelo casal de senhores simpáticos do primeiro andar, até o casal homossexual que sempre proporcionou as mais divertidas e barulhentas festas no andar de cima, porém agora, cuidava da filha adotiva tão esperada depois de longos anos lutando na justiça por esse direito!

Apesar da divergência de indivíduos, a maioria dessas pessoas se encontrava fora, por entre as ruas da cidade, mesmo que fosse no Elephant & Castle1, ou no cinema, mas fazendo alguma coisa um pouco mais útil do que a que Virgínia Weasley fazia nesse exato momento, ou seja...nada!

Sim, talvez não fosse a única a estar sozinha, trancada em um apartamento, deixando de aproveitar uma das únicas noites relativamente quentes de uma cidade onde predomina a chuva, em um estado lastimável com suas antigas calças de pijama e aquela velha blusa trazida de New York, que dizia I Lovecoração NY!

Talvez muitas outras pessoas também estivessem em uma situação parecida... Bom, pelo menos algumas deveriam estar, por exemplo, a senhora Pincher do sexto andar: gorda, entalada na velha poltrona de couro, assistindo à roda da fortuna e bebendo licor de cereja. Claro, com aquele bigode e o mau hálito, era praticamente impossível encontrar alguém que topasse ser sua companhia por mais de cinco minutos. Sorriu com esse pensamento; sim, ela não estava sozinha nessa situação deprimente. Só não sabia o que era pior, ser a única a estar sozinha sem nada pra fazer e ninguém para encontrar, ou se comparar à senhora P.!

Suspirou enquanto apertava o controle remoto consecutivamente, sem realmente prestar atenção nas baboseiras que estavam passando na televisão.

"Impressionante! Uma noite de sábado, e não tem nada de bom passando na televisão, ninguém para eu sair, lugar nenhum pra ir...Ahh, isso até parece uma conspiração do Universo pra eu enlouquecer!" então olhou para o teto, como se fosse uma formiga olhando um gigante, e gritou "MAS EU NÃO VOU, NÃO VOU FICAR LOUCA, OUVIRAM?...DESISTAM!" já virara normal falar com as paredes, ou melhor, com seu "eu-interior", afinal, uma mulher necessita falar 1590 palavras por dia, mas se você não tem com quem conversar...

Foi então que a campainha tocou, para o espanto da ruiva que estava sentada, ou melhor, jogada no sofá, com seu belo modelito, pantufas, sem contar o cabelo preso à la Britney Spears. Não esperava ninguém àquela hora, alias, em seu estado devia ser terminantemente proibido abrir a porta, se não quisesse virar motivo de piada no prédio todo, ou receber um processo por poluição visual. Talvez fosse melhor não atender, assim podia fingir que tinha uma vida social e que tinha sim saído com alguns amigos para vadiar 2 por aí. Sim, faria isso, não iria atender a porta! Mas depois de três minutos ouvindo ao idiota do outro lado da porta pressionar o dedo sem descanso no botão da campainha, era impossível ficar imune ao irritante som. Bufou e se ajeitou na medida do possível, seria obrigada a atender à porta.

Antes não o tivesse feito...

N/A: olaaa, bom vcs viram que eu mudei BASTANTE neh?? Rsrs acho que agora ta melhorzinha...me perdoem pelos erros, mas não tenho beta, então..foi na raça mesmo!! Aliás, se algm quiser se candidatar, ficarei mutuou agradecida!! Hehehehe

Espero que vocês gostem, e simm, dessa vez a fic terá um fim!!

Beijoesss, e please, mandem reviews!!

1 - esse é o nome de um shopping de Londres

2 - vadiar no bom sentidooo, né gente?!


	3. O efeito do vinho

Capítulo um – O efeito do vinho

"HARRY?" Gina estava espantada. Simplesmente não podia acreditar que lá estava ele, depois de tanto tempo, parado a soleira de sua porta, segurando uma garrafa de vinho e ostentando aquele sorriso, branco e cheio de dente, de orelha a orelha, que inicialmente parecia inocente, mas ela sabia que aquilo significava o pecado em forma de boca.

"E aí, pequena! Sabe, eu tava aqui perto, andando, daí pensei, 'Poxa, faz tanto tempo que não vejo a Ginny...' e resolvi passar pra te falar um oi." ele respondeu como se atravessar a cidade a noite e aparecer na porta dos amigos que não vê há três anos, fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

"Potter..., cresce e aparece! Eu te conheço faz tempoo, cara pálida! Você mora do outro lado da cidade, hoje é sábado, duvideodó você estaria passando sozinho e ainda mais aqui por perto!" falou desconfiada. Harry então riu, e a ruivinha se desmanchou em mil pedaços, rezando pra que ele não tivesse notado.

"Quer mesmo saber o que eu vim fazer aqui?" ele perguntou em uma voz sexy, se aproximando perigosamente do rosto dela, pra então desviar e entrar pela porta, depoistando a garrafa de vinho em cima de mesa, e voltando ao tom de voz divertido e habitual "Acontece que eu cheguei de viagem faz duas semanas, e sabe como é, Ron e Herm desde que se casaram parecem dois coelhos, aproveitam qualquer momento juntos pra fazer o que a natureza do corpo humano pede, e claro, tentar procriar. Tentei contato com alguns antigos amigos, mas as pessoas simplesmente desapareceram..."

"Agradecida pela consideração de ter sido sua última opção! Isso ta anotado viu? Vai esperando um presente de Natal..." interrompeu com ironia, o que o fez rir divertidamente.

"Ahh Ginny, então eu lembrei que essa pobre estudante do último ano da Universidade provavelmente estaria sozinha, de pijama, se lamentando com um pote de sorvete."

"Hey! E quem falou que eu estava nesse estado? Pra sua informação, eu estava descansando, eu escolhi não sair. Você não tem NOÇÃO de quantos telefonemas recebi hoje pra sair, mas a universidade ta me matando, então...resolvi ficar em casa pra descansar."

"Hummm...claro, não duvido disso! E também foi culpa da universidade eu não ter conseguido falar com você nessas ultimas duas semanas?" Harry foi até a cozinha e começou a remexer as gavetas a procura de um saca-rolhas, enquanto Gina se sentava em um dos banquinhos em sua cozinha e bocejava.

"Quem quis passar os últimos três anos fora, longe de Londres não fui eu, então não me culpe de não ter te procurado ou retornado suas ligações! A propósito, terceira gaveta, de cima para baixo."

Ele riu, enquanto abria o vinho e o servia em duas taças.

"Uhh... Adoro essa sua pose de garota rancorosa, srta. Weasley." ele sorriu.

Gina riu também, aceitando a taça que Harry lhe oferecia, antes de ficar séria e se justificar

"Eu não sou mais uma garota, Potter."

"Perdoe-me esse imenso erro, vossa excelência!" Harry brincou, mas Gina continuava séria, o que o fez fechar a cara também "Eu sei, pequena...eu sei disso."

O tempo que se seguiu foi incontável, nenhum dos dois poderia determinar quanto tempo ficaram se encarando, se olhando nos olhos, notando cada mudança em seus rostos, cabelos, corpos. Harry não pode deixar de reparar que ela havia cortado os longos cabelos ruivos, agora curtos, com um corte moderno, o que a deixava realmente com cara de mulher. E ele também não pode resistir engolir em seco ao passar os olhos pelo corpo dela, principalmente os seios, os quais pareciam maiores.

Gina ficou olhando aqueles olhos verdes, que ela tanto amava olhar quando ele despertava de um sono, e abria aqueles olhos, e como um bebê, parecia estar descobrindo o mundo outra vez. Lindos olhos cristalinos, claros, grandes...tão diferentes dos castanhos dela. Estava mais magro do que três anos atrás, era verdade, mas isso não o impediu de estar mais bonito do que antes. Hunf, bonito era pouco, estava divino.

Aos poucos, com a ajuda do vinho, foram se soltando, conversaram sobre o curso de Gina, sobre seu emprego, sobre Ron e Hermione, sobre como a vida mudou, etc. Então, depois de uma garrafa de vinho, e uma baixíssima resistência à bebida, Gina já havia baixado um pouco a guarda.

"Harry Potter...você é um grande imbecil, sabia?" perguntou a ruiva a ele, que respondeu com uma sonora gargalhada, na qual ela o acompanhou, contrariando o efeito da bebida, e assim tentando parar de rir

"Hey! Eu to falando sério! Você é um bastardo, um completo idiota que me deixou sozinha, completamente sozinha nesses últimos 3 anos. É sério, principalmente agora que todos sumiram..o Ron e a Herm só tem olhos para eles mesmos e seus futuros filhos, o Neville passa o dia inteiro com aquelas estúpidas plantas e aquela estúpida namorada dele, o Dino agora está com a Lila...eca, e você, hunf! Você me abandonou!" Ela finalmente parara de rir, porém continuava com um sorriso idiota no rosto e os olhos fora de foco devido ao vinho.

"Hey, pequena, acho que ta na hora de parar de beber. Já não basta ouvir você falando com as paredes..."

"AHHHHH...VOCE ME OUVIU, POTTER!" ela gritou espantada, levantando do sofá e tentando se equilibrar. Ele riu, com gosto, e levantou também para ajudá-la a se sentar, antes que caísse para trás.

"Sim, pequena, eu ouvi! E olha, isso significa que você desenvolveu algum distúrbio mental. Mas não se preocupe, eu conheço um ótimo psiquiatra, confia em mim!"

"E como você conhece? Você já foi?" perguntou ela com os olhos fora de foco, e já enrolando a língua. "Não, eu naooo quero sentar!" tentou se desvencilhar dos braços de Harry, enquanto ele a forçava a se sentar, e nisso, já um pouco tonta, o derrubou e caiu em cima dele no sofá.

"Vem, Gina, eu vou te levar pra cama. Não devia ter deixado você beber tanto..."

"Eu não quero que você me leve, Harry."

"E eu posso saber por que?" perguntou em tom de brincadeira

"Pode..porque eu não confio em você!"

Imediatamente o sorriso sumiu dos lábios dele, e sentiu como se o sangue houvesse sumido de seu corpo.

"Não fale bobagens, Gina. Eu te conheço desde...desde..."

"É verdade...você me abandonou, eu não confio mais em você."

Ele respirou fundo, tentando não considerar o que a ruiva acabara de dizer, e resolveu a pegar no colo e levar até o quarto. "Será que eu ainda lembro o caminho?" perguntou, um pouco nervoso, tentando fazer uma brincadeira para desviar o assunto.

"Claro...o caminho da minha cama você ainda deve lembrar bem, não é Potter?"

Apesar da embriaguez, ele pode sentir a angústia e a raiva presentes na voz dela. Depositou Gina na cama, a cobriu com o cobertor, e lhe deu um beijo na testa.

"Heyy, não foge da conversaaa, Harry!" falou brava, porém sonolenta

"Dorme, Gi...descansa e amanhã a gente fala sobre isso. Boa noite, pequena." desejou, apagando a luz e saindo do quarto.

A única coisa que Gina conseguiu pensar antes de dormir, foi '_Ahhhhh...pronto! Me ferrei!'_


	4. Atrás da Porta

Capítulo dois – Atrás da porta

_Quando olhaste bem nos olhos meusE o teu olhar era de adeusJuro que não acreditei, eu te estranheiMe debrucei sobre teu corpo e duvideiE me arrastei e te arranheiE me agarrei nos teus cabelosNos teus pelos, teu pijamaNos teus pés ao pé da camaSem carinho, sem cobertaNo tapete atrás da portaReclamei baixinhoDei pra maldizer o nosso larPra sujar teu nome, te humilharE me vingar a qualquer preçoTe adorando pelo avessoPra mostrar que ainda sou tua_

_**Atrás da porta, Chico Buarque **_

FLASHBACK

Era uma tarde de final de outubro, e o outono já dava as caras. Entre a imensa multidão espalhada pelas ruas, estava uma ruiva, vestindo uma saia florida até o joelho, regata branca, e um fino cardigã rosa claro, um par de sapatilhas um pouco gastas, e o longo cabelo ruivo lhe caía pelas costas. Acabara de sair do supermercado, e levava um sorriso no rosto, apesar do vento frio. Entre tanta gente, não era capaz de ver muita coisa, tudo o que se passava em sua mente era que não via a hora de se encontrar com o namorado e saber o que ele achara de sua nova aquisição. Nunca gastara tanto em uma roupa quanto a que estava na sacola vermelha a qual pendia em um de seus braços, mas essa era uma noite especial...tinha certeza que seria nessa noite!

Com um sorriso, percebeu, ao atravessar a praça cheia de árvores, que caia uma tempestade de folhas amareladas, e por causa do vento, foi obrigada a fechar mais o casaco, tentando se esquivar do frio, mas mesmo com o cabelo coberto de folhas e aquele vento penetrando seus ossos, o sorriso continuava estampado em seu rosto! Nada poderia estragar seu dia. Era a mulher mais feliz do mundo; amava e era amada pelo homem mais maravilhoso do mundo, por aquele que sempre nutrira uma paixão, e agora, ele era seu, e tudo corria como sempre quis! Perdida em pensamentos, nem ao menos notou que se aproximava de seu prédio, apenas quando a Sra. Pincher a cumprimentou saindo do prédio. Nem mesmo o mau hálito dela foi capaz de irritar Ginny.

Ao chegar em casa, deixou as compras encima da mesa, e se dirigiu a seu quarto apenas com a sacola vermelha. Ligou o rádio e foi tomar um bom banho, se arrumar e se preparar para o namorado.

Abriu a porta e Harry entrou olhando maravilhado para a namorada, que usava um vestido lilás, de chefona, tomara de alças finas, um pouco rodado e bem curto, junto com um par de sapatilhas de cetim estampadas de flores, predominando o lilás, da cor do vestido. Gina estava linda, os cabelos presos com uma presilha em meio rabo, e levemente maquiada com um blush rosado e um gloss nos lábios. Ostentava um sorriso que valia mais do que a pulseira de diamantes que ele trouxera para ela como presente de despedida. Despedida...seria difícil dizer adeus à única garota que amara na vida!

O jantar que Gina preparar estava maravilhoso, o que o fez duvidar que teria sido ela mesma quem preparou o jantar, mas isso não vinha ao caso. Não nessa noite, essa noite era dela, e ela merecia que fosse perfeita. Depois do jantar e de meia taça de vinho, sabia que ela já estava mais solta, então ligou o rádio, colocou uma música romântica e a tirou para dançar.

Sorria do jeito desajeitado da ruiva, e das maças que ficavam coradas a cada vez que ela pisava em seu pé. Mas aquilo também não importava, aquela noite era dela. Iria até onde ela quisesse, pararia no momento em que ela quisesse. Mas...ela não quis. Eles seguiram, seguiram se beijando como ela nunca o havia deixado fazer, tocou-a onde ela nunca o havia deixado tocar. Seguiram para o quarto, e então a deitou na cama. Quantas vezes não sonhara em deitá-la na cama, e seguir em frente, ir até o fim com sua pequena. E dessa vez, parecia que seus desejos haviam sido respondidos, dessa vez ela o deixou prosseguir, e viu em seu rosto que ela também o queria, o tanto quanto ele a queria. E fazer amor com ela, com a sua ruiva, com a sua pequena, foi melhor do que com qualquer outra das garotas que ele já havia feito, e pode ter certeza que não foram poucas. Via em seus olhos que estava sentindo dor, que não estava completamente confortável, mas todas as vezes que lhe perguntou se queria parar, ela negou, e lhe deu um sorriso, um sorriso lindo, hipnotizante.

Quando acabaram, ele a ajeitou em seus braços, e a abraçou forte, olhando seus olhos, aqueles olhos tão simples e tão expressivos, como que pra guardar para sempre aquela imagem.

Não podia mais engana-La, não podia mais mentir para ela. Dali poucas horas estaria embarcando em um avião para o Canadá, e lá ficaria por tempo indeterminado.

Suspirou de olhos fechados e resolveu tomar coragem para iniciar a crucial conversa.

"Ginny, nós precisamos conversar," disse se levantando e começando a se vestir

"Mas...já vai embora, meu amor? Eu..eu comprei umas coisas deliciosas pro café, dorme aqui hoje, e..." respondeu sorrindo, sem entender a atitude dele

"Pequena, levante-se, e vista-se, nós precisamos conversar."

Ela se levantou e se embrulhou nos lençóis fazendo como se fosse um vestido, e então Harry, vestindo a calça e a camisa, sentou-se na cama e a fez sentar também, de frente a ele.

"Gi, eu preciso te contar uma coisa."

"Pode falar, meu amor."

"Bom...eu..." ele fechou os olhos e suspirou, tomando coragem "Virginia eu vou ser bem direto, não quero ficar rodeando as palavras, e muito menos te enganar. Dentro de algumas horas eu vou pegar um avião para o Canadá."

"Mas...não vejo problema nisso. Você quer que eu te acompanhe até o aeroporto é isso?" perguntou novamente sem entender

"Não, não se preocupe quanto a isso. Aliás, eu acho que preferiria até que você não fosse, porque se você for, é capaz de eu jogar tudo pro alto e ficar aqui."

"Harry, eu realmente não to entendendo. Eu insisto em ir...afinal, até você voltar, vou ficar morrendo de saudades, e se eu não for pra te dar um beijo..."

"É exatamente sobre isso que eu queria falar, Gi. Eu não vou voltar."

"Como assim não vai voltar?" perguntou com a voz tremida e com cara de confusão "Como assim Harry?"

"Eu vou por tempo indeterminado. Inicialmente vou para terminar a Universidade..."

"Mas só falta um ano, então..depois de um ano você volta?"

"Não sei...tudo vai depender. Eu pretendo fazer uma especialização na universidade de New York, então provavelmente eu vá ficar por lá mesmo."

"E você me diz isso depois do que acabou de acontecer? Você me diz isso depois de eu ter me entregado pra você? Você me diz isso algumas horas antes do seu vôo?"

"Gi, eu tentei falar antes, mas eu simplesmente não..."

"Não me venha com essa Harry Potter, você não tentou" ela disse com a voz alterada e levantando-se da cama "você não tentou, porque se tivesse tentado, teria conseguido"

"Esse é o problema, eu não consegui te falar!"

"O problema é que você é um covarde, Harry. Isso que você é, um COVARDE! Se você tivesse me falado antes, o choque seria grande, mas eu poderia ter pensado na situação, ter analisado a situação, mas nãoo..o egoísta preferiu me iludir primeiro." ela andava de um lado pro outro gritando

"Gina..eu amo você...não te iludi..." tentou explicar, segurando-a pelos ombros para que ela olhasse em seus olhos "Olha pra mim, Virginia!"

"Ahhhhh não? Não me iludiu? Como não?" socava o peito dele, e gritava. Ele segurou seus pulsos, e levantou a voz também

"Gina, eu sei que eu não agi certo em ter escondido isso de você, mas me entendeda, eu não queria te magoar."

"Não Harry, você não queria se magoar, você não queria parecer o mau caráter da história, mas infelizmente, é isso o que você é!"

"Gi, eu sei que não existe maneira fácil de se despedir de alguém, ainda mais se você ama essa pessoa, como é o nosso caso, por isso mesmo eu te comprei um presente...pra você não esquecer de mim, não esquecer dessa noite, e não esquecer que eu te amo mais do que você imagina!" Harry largou os pulsos dela, e foi até a penteadeira de Gina, onde havia deixado uma caixinha azul, e entregou a ela.

"NÃO, HARRY...NÃO!" ela atirou a caixinha azul contra a parede "EU NÃO QUERO PRESENTE NENHUM SEU! EU NÃO SOU NENHUMA PROSTITUTA PRA DORMIR COM VOCÊ E DEPOIS VOCÊ ME PAGAR E IR EMBORA, COMO SE NADA TIVESSE ACONTECIDO! EU NÃO SOU UMA DESSAS VAGABUNDAS COM QUEM VOCÊ COSTUMAVA DORMIR, E PRESENTES NÃO VAO APAGAR O QUÃO EGOÍSTA VOCÊ É!"

"SE VOCÊ VAI CONTINUAR ASSIM, TORNANDO AS COISAS MAIS DIFICEIS, EU VOU EMBORA...AGORA MESMO!"

"ENTÃO VAI, SEU BASTARDO EGOÍSTA, VAI... MAS VAI AGORA MESMO, PORQUE EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS OLHAR PRA SUA CARA, EU TENHO NOJO DE VOCÊ." berrou ela aos prantos, e Harry se aproximou dela, segurando seus ombros enquanto ela se debatia, tentando abraçá-la, o que foi impossível, pois ela o arranhou, e conseguiu se livrar do abraço, olhando profundamente naqueles olhos verdes e dizendo, baixinho, mas com toda a raiva e dor que seu coração sentia "Por que você fez isso comigo? Por que você mentiu pra mim? Eu não merecia, Harry...eu não merecia..."

"Não faz assim, Gina. Você ta tornando tudo mais difícil. Você ta estragando o que poderia ser uma lembrança de uma noite, uma despedida maravilhosas!"

Gina se desvencilhou de vez dos braços dele, e respondeu, logo depois saindo para entrar no banheiro enquanto ele ia embora.

"Não, Potter...quem estragou essa lembrança, foi você mesmo!"

**N/A: Oiii pessoal, bom, acabou que eu postei esse capítulo também, e se der tempo, posto o próximo ainda hoje!! **

**O que acharam? Isso foi um Flashback pra vocês entenderem mais ou menos o que aconteceu...e essa música tem tudo a ver, além de ser linda! Vamos lá, vamos deixar de lado um pouco o tal do NXZero, e vamos ouvir um pouco de Chico!! Hehehe**

**Uma dica, essa música na voz da Elis Regina é mais bonita ainda!! Beijoes**


	5. Parabéns, Potter!

**MUSICA DE ACOMPANHAMENTO PRO CAPÍTULO: DREAM CATCH ME - NEWTON FAULKNER**

**Cap 3 – Parabéns, Potter!**

_Aquelas mãos miúdas, com as unhas pintadas de vermelho vivo, a boca sexy, os cabelos ruivos agora curtos, aquela cara de mulher, os olhos castanhos fechados de prazer... _

Acordou suando e assustado. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, suspirou e virou para o lado tentando esquecer do sonho, o qual já tivera pela terceira vez na mesma noite. Dormir parecia impossível! Desde aquela última vez que vira a ruiva, aliás, a primeira vez em três anos, não conseguia tirar a imagem da nova mulher que Gina havia se transformado, de seu pensamento. Já havia se passado três semanas desde que fora até sua casa e ouvira o que ouviu. Na semana seguinte tentara de todos os jeitos esquecer as palavras dela e reprimir a vontade de falar com a ruiva, mas nas duas semanas seguintes a vontade crescia a cada dia, e foi inevitável não procurá-la, porém, não houve retorno, decididamente Gina não queria falar com ele. Ela até tentou disfarçar, dava desculpas de que tinha muito trabalho a fazer, ou que não estaria na cidade no fim de semana, e uma vez, podia jurar que sentira o perfume dela vindo da saída dos fundos da casa de Ron e Hermione. E hoje, no dia de seu aniversário ela nem ao menos aparecera para lhe dar os parabéns. Não havia comparecido à pequena comemoração que ele fizera, com o real intuito de reencontrá-la, e não foi por falta de convites, porque ele mandara e-mail, mensagem, ligara, deixara recados, e etc. Ela apenas lhe mandara um daqueles cartões virtuais por e-mail e só! Talvez por isso, por causa dessa indignação, sonhara com a ruiva três vezes durante a madrugada. Decidiu tomar uma ducha de água fria. Aliás, nos primeiros meses no Canadá, mesmo não estando muito quente, as duchas frias fizeram parte de sua rotina, assim como a saudade da sua pequena. Hoje, olhando para trás, não saberia dizer se tudo valera a pena, realmente não saberia. De que adiantou ficar três anos longe dos pais, dos amigos, dela...

Não pode continuar pensando nisso, porque seu celular começou a tocar, e ele saiu desesperado do banho, na esperança de que fosse o número da ruiva. Quando chegou ao quarto, o aparelho parara de tocar. Resolveu então se trocar, colocou uma calça de pijama e uma camiseta branca. Enquanto colocava a camiseta, a campainha disparou, alguém, algum louco, que Harry já imaginava quem, estava desesperadamente tocando a campainha. Provavelmente era apenas o Ron, desesperado com algum desejo da recém-descoberta-grávida Hermione. Isso já acontecera duas vezes nessa semana, quando Ron tocou sua campainha a meia noite perguntando se Harry tinha um pouco de sorvete de nozes, e a outra vez ele procurava por mangas...verdes!

Caminhou até a porta, e a abriu com cara de poucos amigos, como que dizendo "Pegue o que quiser e suma, Ron!"

Mas qual foi sua surpresa ao perceber que o Weasley presente não era Ron, mas sim uma Gina sorridente com uma garrafa de champagne na mão.

"Parabéns, Potter!"

Estava sentada em uma cadeira na varanda de seu apartamento e apoiava os pés no parapeito da varanda. Fazia um frio absurdo para um dia de verão, mas lá estava ela, lendo um livro, sozinha, sentindo o vento gelado para a época do ano bater em seus cabelos. Verão lembrava ele, ainda mais porque nessa exata noite era seu aniversário. Suspirou; pra que se enganar? Não saíra daquela página do livro há mais de duas horas, não importava o quanto lesse e relesse. Sua mente sempre fugia pra tal festa de aniversário que ela havia sido convidada, e diga-se de passagem, mais de uma vez, mas não tivera coragem de ir. Mas...será que foi mesmo falta de coragem, ou era simplesmente um desejo de vingança? Não iria à festa dele, para ele sentir um pouco da dor que ela sentira três anos atrás. Sim, tinha quase certeza de que havia sido esse o motivo. Suspirou, como uma mulher com seus vinte e três anos podia agir como uma adolescente?Não acreditou na infantilidade de seu estúpido plano, e resolveu que faria alguma coisa para contornar. Iria até a casa de Harry, afinal, que adiantava ficar em casa pensando que não deveria estar ali, e outra, ele já havia sofrido o bastante depois de tanto Gina o ignorar.

Trocou-se rapidamente, colocando uma calça jeans um pouco desbotada, um par de all star, e uma blusa branca básica um pouco comprida, e pra completar levou sua jaqueta jeans pra enfrentar o vento gelado da madrugada.

Poderia ser loucura o que estava prestes a fazer, mas não se importou com isso. Não se importava se eram dez da noite ou três da madrugada, o que precisava era falar com Harry, precisava vê-lo. Na verdade, na verdade precisava fazer outras coisas além de vê-lo...ahh, como sentia saudades daqueles olhos, do perfume dele, de correr os dedos por entre aquele emaranhado de cabelos negros bagunçados.

Pegou a garrafa de champagne que estava na geladeira desde o ano novo, as chaves do carro e saiu decidida.

Parou em frente ao prédio dele, e ficou olhando os carros passarem na avenida, ninguém poderia dizer quanto tempo exatamente, mas tempo suficiente para tomar coragem e ligar para o celular dele...e ele não atendeu. Resolveu então entrar no prédio. O porteiro quase não a reconheceu, e sendo assim, quase não a deixou entrar, mas depois de uma boa conversa, e claro, uma boa dose de charme, Ginny já estava no elevador, com a respiração presa, a caminho do oitavo andar.

Quando o elevador parou, e as portas se abriram como uma sentença, ela respirou fundo e foi até a porta dele. Sem parar pra pensar, afundou o dedo na campainha e esperou até que a porta abrisse e um Harry assustado, nervoso e mais sexy do que nunca com os cabelos negros molhados e bagunçados olhasse pra ela com surpresa. Ele estava tão lindo, mas tão lindo que Gina prendeu a respiração e só conseguiu pensar em dizer uma coisa...

"Parabéns, Potter!"

"Virginia, eu ficaria muito grato se você me explicasse o que veio fazer aqui na minha humilde casa a essa hora da manhã." falou com uma voz não muito amigável, o que a fez corar e olhar para baixo

"Primeiro que seu ape ta longe se ser humilde, e segundo...Não vai me convidar pra entrar?" perguntou desviando o assunto

"Não vai me responder? Rebateu Harry

"Se você me convidar pra entrar, eu respondo!"

Ele suspirou antes de dizer "Certo, venceu. Entra, e me conta."

Gina sorriu para ele e entrou, depositando a garrafa na mesa de vidro de jantar, e sentando-se na poltrona branca, favorita de Harry.

"Então...to esperando, Gina." ele parou em frente a poltrona e cruzou os braços.

"Ué, não é seu aniversário hoje?"

"A festa acabou tem mais ou menos duas horas, e você sabe muito bem disso. Falta de aviso não foi!" respondeu magoado

"Eu tava ocupada, não pude vir antes.." justificou-se desviando o olhar para suas mãos, fazendo círculos no braço da poltrona de couro, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo

"Ahh, tão ocupada que nem ao menos ligou, nem pra dizer que não vinha, ou melhor, nem pra dizer parabéns?"

Ela então levantou-se, chegou bem perto dele, quase colando rosto com rosto, e os dedos indicador e médio brincando de fazer círculos agora no umbigo dele, e falou baixinho em seu ouvido "Porque eu tenho certeza que você preferiria me ouvir pessoalmente..." e falando isso, foi até a mesa, pegou a garrafa e foi para a cozinha estourar o champagne. Depois de alguns minutos até Harry se recuperar, ela voltou com a garrafa já aberta e um sorriso estampado no rosto.

"Que tal brindar os seus vinte e seis anos com estilo; bebendo champagne da garrafa?!"

Diante daquele sorriso, Harry não pode fazer muita coisa além de sorrir também e aceitar.

"Passa essa garrafa pra mim, ruiva... Afinal, é meu aniversário!"

É, parecia que as coisas estavam começando a voltar a como eram antigamente, pelo menos a amizade de anos não estava assim tão perdida quanto ambos pensavam...

_N/A: Genteee, quero agradecer a quem leu esse início de fic, e a quem comentou, hehe..até agora soh a Micky, mas td bem!! Brigadaooo pela review e por se tornar uma leitora fiel hehe_

_Como vocês devem ter percebido, muitaa coisa mudou da fic original pra essa, e aliás, pra não dar confusão, resolvi apagar os capítulos que eram da outra, só estou postando os capítulos reescritos! _

_São curtos pq não tenho muito tempo, e a cada cap vou indicar uma música que me ajudou a escreve-lo, mesmo que não tenha nada a ver a letra, mass...é como uma trilha sonora, rsrs _

_Beijoes, Anita_


	6. Desencontros

**MUSICA DO CAPÍTULO: I DON'T KNOW WHAT I CAN SAVE YOU FROM - KINGS OF CONVENIECE**

**Cap 5 – Desencontros**

"**Bomm, o dia já nasceu e eu tenho que ir, Sr Potter." disse Gina levantando-se do sofá para sentir a cabeça girar "Uow...acho que esse champagne de comemoração começou a fazer efeito"**

**Ele riu gostosamente antes de responder "Acho que ele já ta fazendo efeito faz umas duas horas...mas antes você estava sentada senhorita Weasley! Já vai mesmo?" perguntou levantando-se também**

"**Já, Harry. Preciso ir pra casa dormir porque amanhã, aliás, hoje, as nove horas é hora de acordar porque hoje é dia de batente!"**

"**Sábado?"**

"**Simm..trabalho no sábado, mas só entro as 10. Ou seja, ainda tenho quatro horas para dormir e me recuperar do álcool." disse sorrindo e caminhando até a porta, sendo acompanhada por ele.**

"**Certo então. Bom, te ligo mais tarde, pequena." declarou dando-lhe um beijo no rosto, o que fez Gina praticamente entrar em transe.**

_**HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG**_

Gina saiu do apartamento do ex um pouco atordoada. Não devia ter dado chance alguma, mesmo que fosse só para amizade, era um enorme risco que corria agora. Mas era inevitável pensar em uma coisa...será que ele ligaria mesmo? Parte dela queria que não, que ele tivesse um pouco de bom senso e não ligasse, mas outra parte queria desesperadamente que o telefone tocasse e olhava para o celular a cada dez minutos.

O expediente foi extremamente longo e maçante. Primeiro porque não havia conseguido dormir e agora estava morrendo de sono, e segundo por causa dessa expectativa que não a deixava em paz.

Chegou em casa por volta das cinco da tarde com os olhos fechando e a cabeça doendo. Só teve tempo de tomar uma aspirina, tirar os sapatos e se jogar na cama.

Acordou as duas da manhã de supetão e a primeira coisa que fez foi correr até a bolsa para tentar encontrar o celular e checar se havia alguma ligação perdida. E tinha! Três ligações perdidas de _H.P_.! Não pôde acreditar quando viu, soltou uma série de palavrões, e não sabia se ficava brava por ele ter ligado ou por ela não ter atendido.

Agora não tinha o que fazer. Estava sem sono, mas já eram duas da manhã, não podia simplesmente ligar para Harry e pedir para ele ir até sua casa, a amizade estava voltando mas não a esse ponto, não ainda.

E por falar em amizade, estava dividida, não sabia se queria seguir em frente com esse projeto de amizade. Estava com medo, as coisas terminaram muito mal da última vez, e o sentimento que teve por ele não havia sumido completamente. Existiram outros depois de Harry, mas a cada um que passava Gina aprendera a criar uma barreira, e essa barreira só crescera, cada vez mais, até o ponto de não conseguir se envolver seriamente com alguém. Ééé, Harry Potter havia feito um estrago bem grande em seu coração, e temia que, se desse permissão o estrago seria ainda maior dessa vez. Logo agora que estava tudo indo tão bem, ele _tinha _que voltar da América? Ahhhhh...

Agora tinha certeza, definitivamente o Universo tinha criado um plano para elouquecê-la de vez. Queria apenas saber por que ele havia voltado, e claro, por que sentia as pernas bambas toda vez que o via. Bom, a segunda resposta era fácil, Harry ainda mexia com ela, mas isso era óbvio, relacionamentos quando não terminados _realmente, _permanecem até que sejam resolvidos todos os pontos, até que se tenha colocado todos os pingos nos "is". Mas a primeira questão ainda não tinha resposta. Harry não comentara com ninguém, nem com ela, nem com Hermione e nem com Ron sobre sua volta, ninguém sabia ao certo o motivo dele ter regressado. Pelo contrário, tudo havia sido uma grande surpresa, afinal, tudo o que sabia de Harry era que ele completara sua especialização, e estava trabalhando em uma grande empresa, provavelmente com um ótimo salário, e pelo que ouviu de Ron por aí, que teria um futuro brilhante dentro da empresa, mas...ele jogara tudo isso fora para voltar para Londres, e a troco de quê?!

Largara o emprego, os amigos, a vida social que possuía, talvez até alguma namorada por lá, e voltara pra casa, sem namorada, sem emprego, e sem amigos. O último não era bem verdade, porque onde quer que Harry fosse, onde quer que ele estivesse, Ron e Hermione estariam sempre com ele, seriam sempre seus amigos.

Não havia voltado por causa de emprego, afinal, não estava trabalhando, e não que ele precisasse trabalhar porque seus pais tinham dinheiro o suficiente, e com sua pequena fortuna pessoal, isso era desnecessário. Não voltara pelos pais, afinal, esses moravam agora na Suécia, e bom, com certeza não voltara por causa de dela, se fosse isso, já teria regressado 3 anos atrás! Perguntaria depois a ele, duvidando que obtivesse qualquer resposta, já que nem para Ron e Herm ele havia contado.

Foi até a cozinha, pegou um bule em um dos armários, encheu de água e o colocou no fogão para esquentar, iria fazer um chá para si mesma e tentar, quem sabe, ficar com um pouco de sono e dormir até o dia seguinte. Assim que a água ferveu, tratou de passar o conteúdo do bule para uma xícara, acrescentar um pouco de açúcar e um saquinho de chá de camomila. Segurou a xícara entre as mãos assoprando o conteúdo dentro dela, o qual o vapor aquecia seu rosto, e voltou seus pensamentos ao tópico número um, mais pedido por seus neurônios, que estava no topo, em primeiro lugar nas paradas há três semanas consecutivas, Harry Potter.

Ele estava tão mudado, estava tão mais homem. Não se preocupava mais tanto com a aparência como passou a se preocupar depois dos seus dezesseis anos, não era mais impulsivo como antes, menos inconseqüente, não que algum dia ele tivesse sido inconseqüente, mas agora, não sabia explicar, agora era diferente. Já não era mais um menino, já não era mais uma criança egoísta, agora era um homem! Claro, ela também havia crescido e amadurecido nesses últimos anos, trabalhando, fazendo faculdade, tendo que se sustentar sozinha... Mas ele não, ele era diferente, ele estava diferente, por exemplo, o fato de sua festa de aniversário ter ido apenas até o início da madrugada, e às 3 da manhã ele já estar dormindo, se isso fosse há três anos atrás, com certeza as 3 da manhã a festa estaria em seu auge.

Ahh, daria tudo para ser uma mosquinha, para descobrir o que havia acontecido, o quanto ele havia mudado, e se era realmente verdadeira essa mudança. Apesar de que ele nunca havia sido de mentir, claro, comenteu alguns erros, alguns pecados, como qualquer outra pessoa normal, mas mentir não era a cara de Harry, ele sempre havia sido muito honesto, com exceção _àquele_ dia, aquele fatídico dia em que a "avisou" de que iria embora.

Lembrou de como havia ficado mal, péssima durante os meses que se seguiram. As primeiras semanas sem Harry, sem seu abraço, sem seu carinho foram terríveis, não sabia o que fazer. Ele tinha seus defeitos, ele a irritava as vezes, mas ele era o seu Harry, o cara por quem ela sempre fora apaixonada, e ele era simplesmente perfeito para ela naquele momento. Depois o tempo foi passando, as semanas foram se arrastando, e cada vez mais Gina teve que se ocupar com coisas da faculdade, e depois do estágio, até que um dia percebeu que sim, ela sobreviveria sem seu garoto de ouro.

Hunf, era irônico, ele havia sido sua paixão, seu primeiro amor, o cara pra quem se entregara, e fora tudo tão perfeito, como ela mesma já concluira, ele havia sido perfeito praquele momento de sua vida, mas e agora, será que agora ele se encaixaria em sua vida? Agora tudo estava tão diferente, outros caras já haviam passado, e aprendera um pouco com cada um deles, com cada relacionamento, ou pelo menos projetos de relacionamento, e talvez, tirando o sentimento de algo mal resolvido, não sabia se sentia alguma coisa por ele, não sabia se gostaria de se envolver amorosamente com Harry novamente.

"Bobagens Gina, bobagens mulher! Vocês nem ao menos voltaram a ser amigos ainda e você já está pensando em quando vai ser quando voltarem? Acorda, e pára de uma vez por todas com esses devaneios idiotas." concluiu em voz baixa para si mesma, e afastando a cabeça desses pensamentos, tomou o chá e voltou para o quarto tentar dormir o sono dos justos.

**HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG**

Harry chegou em casa por volta das sete da noite. Sorriu cansado, afinal, passara o dia todo na rua levando currículos e fazendo entrevistas. Essa vida de adulto tendo que agir por si só não era fácil! Tivera tudo que quisera, viajara, estudara fora, fizera sua pós, mas quando largou o emprego fixo, e diga-se de passagem, que lhe rendia uma boa quantia de dinheiro a cada final de mês, seus pais lhe disseram que dessa vez estava sozinho. Poderia ficar no apartamento da família em Londres enquanto o contrato não encerrava, pois logo depois, o novo inquilino se mudaria para o mesmo. Respirou fundo, um pouco desesperado, não sabia o que fazer agora. Faltava apenas uma semana para o fim do contrato, e ele ainda não havia encontrado nem emprego, e muito menos um novo lugar para morar. Tinha algumas economias guardadas ainda, conseguiria se virar sem problema algum por mais cerca de três ou quatro meses, caso não encontrasse emprego durante esse tempo. Mas se realmente não encontrasse emprego, teria que ir para a casa de seus pais, morar na Suécia com eles. Não, isso ele não faria, de jeito nenhum! Já havia viajado quase o mundo todo, já havia morado fora tanto tempo, tinha um emprego estável, era independente, e voltar para a casa de seus pais seria uma humilhação. Não, definitivamente não!

Suspirou se jogando no sofá, e apoiando as mãos atrás da cabeça.

Mas agora não era hora de se preocupar com isso, passara as duas últimas semanas fazendo entrevistas e entregando currículos, tinha uma boa formação, uma boa experiência, alguém iria chamá-lo, nem que tivesse que trabalhar como atendente no Burger King! Não sentia vergonha de fazer isso, se fosse necessário, toparia qualquer coisa. Havia mudado muito seus conceitos nesses últimos anos, principalmente no último! Se fosse há três anos atrás, preferiria morar com seus pais à trabalhar no Burger King, aliás, há três anos atrás estaria ótimo morar com os pais, assim não teria que trabalhar, arrumar a cama, lavar a própria louça entre tantas outras coisas. Céus, como era mimado e imaturo! Tinha a vida que pediu a Deus, e mesmo assim, sentia o tal vazio em seu peito. Vazio mesmo ele foi sentir quando se viu longe de todos que amava, longe de sua vidinha patética e perfeita. Mas foi bom, conheceu muita gente, foi para muitos lugares, viveu intensamente cada momento, fosse ele bom ou ruim.

Estava quase dormindo no sofá quando lembrou-se que precisava ligar para a ruiva, havia lhe prometido e iria cumprir sua promessa, afinal, não era mais nenhum moleque, e por mais cansado que estivesse, havia lhe prometido que iria ligar, e claro, isso não seria sacrifício nenhum, pelo contrário, ouvir sua voz seria como uma válvula de escape, um conforto, uma luz no meio daquele túnel escuro. Mas primeiro, iria tomar um bom banho caso decidissem sair, já estava pronto!

Banho tomado, roupa já escolhida em cima da cama, cabelo penteado, na medida do possível, e pegou o celular para ligar para Gina. Tentou uma vez, ela não atendeu. Tentou novamente, e mais um vez, chamou até cair na caixa postal. Resolveu se trocar primeiro, esperar alguns minutos para fazer uma nova tentativa, mas mesmo assim, ninguém atendeu. Sentiu o coração bater mais rápido ao mesmo tempo em que se formava um nó em sua garganta. Não podia ser, agora que tudo estava correndo tão bem...o que poderia ter acontecido? E se Ginny estivesse brava com ele por algum motivo? Não, isso definitivamente não podia acontecer! As primeiras semanas em que havia voltado e sentira o desprezo dela foram torturantes, a cada telefonema não atendido, a cada e-mail não respondido, a cada desculpa para não vê-lo ou a cada resposta curta e seca que recebera sentira como se alguém lhe esmurrasse na boca do estômago. Mas céus, ela havia estado em sua porta, em sua casa, no dia anterior, às três da manhã, era impossível que tanta coisa houvesse mudado em tão pouco tempo. Aquele medo, aquela dúvida começou consumir cada parte de seu corpo, e o nó na garganta continuava, não sabia mais o que fazer. Depois de uma hora andando de um lado para o outro em seu apartamento (seu por mais pouco tempo), decidiu que seria melhor andar na rua, esfriar a cabeça, e quem sabe fazer uma visita a sua pequena e esclarecer essa história de uma vez por todas!

Caminhou até a estação de metro mais próxima a sua casa, e seguiu rumo ao bairro onde Gina morava. Chegando a porta do North Plaza London ligou mais uma vez para ela, mas dessa vez no telefone fixo, e novamente não houve resposta. Foi até a portaria tentar falar com o porteiro para que ele o deixasse entrar como da última vez, com certeza ele deixaria, mas qual foi a sua surpresa quando deu de cara com um senhor barrigudo e com cara de poucos amigos substituindo Joshua, o moço de 18 anos e espinhas no rosto com quem Harry fizera amizade da última vez e que o deixara subir até o apartamento de Gina. Bom, não custava nada tentar.

"Boa noite, senhor!" cumprimentou Harry com um sorriso amarelo no rosto

"Noite."

"Eu vim visitar uma amiga minha, Virginia Weasley. Ela mora no 5o andar." Harry falou e logo em seguida já fez menção de entrar no prédio, mas o porteiro o impediu.

"Negativo, senhor. Só posso permitir sua entrada caso a senhorita Weasley permita. Sou obrigada a interfonar para seu apartamento primeiro."

"Vá em frente, telefone!" respondeu Harry engolindo em seco. Caso ela não quisesse falar com ele, diria simplesmente que não permitia a entrada de Harry, e então ficaria em maus lençóis.

O porteiro interfonou para o numero 54 mas depois de longos segundos, desligou o interfone metodicamente e disse a Harry categoricamente e com um certo prazer em sua voz "A senhorita Weasley não atende o interfone, me desculpe mas não posso deixar o senhor subir."

"Mas é exatamente por isso que eu quero subir, ela não atende o telefone também, estou preocupado" justificou-se, o que não foi de muita ajuda, já que o porteiro barrigudo continuava com a mesma cara de paspalho arrogante, o que fez Harry alterar-se e soltar um grunhido de impotência. Já tinha desistido e resolveu dar meia volta e voltar para casa, mas antes, parou em frente ao prédio e olhou até o quinto andar, para a janela de Gina, e quando não viu nenhuma luz acesa, achou melhor ir embora mesmo. Porém, uma coisa lhe chamou a atenção, uma placa, na janela ao lado da de Gina. Rapidamente anotou o número de telefone que estava na placa e seguiu, frustrado e animado ao mesmo tempo, para casa. Frustrado por não ter conseguido entrar no prédio, e animado graças à sua nova grande idéia!

N/A: Genteee, eu sei, essa capítulo foi meio chato né? Não teve nenhuma ação, mas eu acho que foi importante pra vocês verem um pouco de como o Harry era, de como eles estão se sentindo...e prometo, próximo capítulo vai ser melhor!! Mas poxa, queria tanto a minha caixa de e-mail lotada de reviewsss

Ahh outra coisa, alguém já tem algum palpite sobre qual é a idéia do Potter?! Hein hein hein?? Quem acertar ganha o próximo capítulo de antemão!! Hehehehe

Beijoesss

**Anna Weasley Potter**: Ahhh...fico feliz que você esteja gostando!! A idéia básicaaa é a mesma, mas faz tempo que escrevi a versão original, então mudei muito minha cabeça, por isso ela tá tão diferente!! Aliás, essa fic foi escrita pra uma pessoa, que hoje em dia é só um grande amigo, e foi escrita pra aliviar a dor de quando ele foi embora, viajar. Tanto que, o outro Harry era meio parecido com ele no jeito, esse daqui não, esse eu tirei da minha cachola mesmo hehehe.

Mas qual versão você prefere?? Rsrs

Hahahaha Você gostou mesmo desse Harry?? Eu acho que ele ainda ta meio sem sal, sem açúcar, mas logo logo esses dois pegam fogo!! Uii hehehhe

Brigadaooo pelo elogio e por acompanhar a fic!!

Beijoesss


	7. But I won't be your winter

**N/A: Esse capítulo vai ter mais de uma música, ao total são três. A cada parênteses a música vai mudar, e é legal acompanhar, dá outro "tom" a história!**

**Capítulo 5 - But I won't be your winter**

**(ELEVATION - U2)**

Harry acordou cedo no dia seguinte, um misto de ansiedade para saber o que havia acontecido, e satisfação por causa de sua nova - e brilhante, diga-se de passagem - idéia. Tomou um longo e relaxante banho, envolvendo uma toalha branca na cintura e após calçar os chinelos, foi até a cozinha fazer café, ou melhor, colocar os ingredientes na cafeteira.

Assoviava enquanto esperava o café ficar pronto, e alguns minutos depois se serviu com uma xícara bem cheia do líquido amargo, e caminhou até a enorme varanda do que seria seu apartamento por mais uma semana.

Respirou o ar puro da manhã e abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Olhou para o relógio em seu pulso e constatou que já eram oito e meia da manhã. Precisava se arrumar logo para estar na porta de Ginny exatamente às 9:30.

Colocou uma calça jeans, uma T-shirt básica branca, e um par de Crocs (1).

Precisava se apressar, precisava ainda passar no supermercado.

**HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG**

Branco...tudo a sua volta era branco. Aliás, branco e macio! Seu vestido era branco, o chão embaixo de seus pés também era branco, as paredes, se é que podia chamá-las assim, também eram brancas. Mas não sentia desespero nenhum, pelo contrário, andava, ou melhor, pulava de uma nuvem a outra com a maior tranqüilidade. Respirava com facilidade e o sorriso em seu rosto parecia simplesmente não sumir. Até que...que barulho seria esse? Parecia um apito... Não, não! Não apito, mas sim uma sirene. Será que alguém havia se machucado? Mas como? Não havia mais ninguém por ali.

O barulho se intensificou, parecia que a sirene estava cada vez mais próxima, e então, o sorriso sumiu de seu rosto.

"Alô?" atendeu ao celular sonolenta

"Você gosta de assassinatos?" uma voz irritada perguntou a ela.

"O QUÊ?!" Gina perguntou exasperada e sentando-se rapidamente, o que a fez bater com a cabeça na cabeceira da cama.

"Você gosta de assassinatos?" a voz misteriosa repetiu do outro lado da linha

"Quem é você seu lunático? Olha, acho melhor me dizer quem é, antes que eu chame a..."

"Sou eu, o Harry , Virgínia! E se você não avisar esse idiota desse porteiro que nós somos amigos e que permite minha entrada nessa merda desse prédio, acho melhor procurar outro porteiro, porque esse daí vai morrer pelas minhas mãos e te garanto, lenta e dolorosamente!" responde um Harry completamente e irritado e sem paciência

"Ahh...ta certo, avisa ele que eu vou interfonar." foi a única coisa que sua sonolenta mente conseguiu pensar

Levantou-se definitivamente, bocejando, e caminhou ainda de olhos fechados até o banheiro. Olhou-se no espelho e constatou os dois enormes círculos escuros em seus olhos, frutos de mais uma noite mal dormida. Aliás, bem dormida até as duas da manhã, mas depois, só conseguiu pregar os olhos por volta das cinco. Puxou os cabelos ruivos para trás, prendendo-os em um coque firme, lavou o rosto, e enquanto escovava os dentes a campainha tocou.

"RA VAII" gritou do banheiro, com a escova ainda na boca, e essa cheia de espuma. Cuspiu toda a espuma que estava em sua boca e foi, vestida como estava, com a calça de pijama e uma blusa branca de alças que usava para dormir, atender a porta.

Quando olhou no olho mágico, não conseguiu ver muita coisa além de um enorme buque de rosas. Abriu a porta e o encontrou, segurando o buque na frente do rosto com uma mão, e um pacote de compras na outra.

"O que deu em você de aparecer na minha casa a essa hora da manhã num domingo?"

"É assim que me agradece pela visita?" perguntou fazendo graça e já entrando, caminhando até a cozinha.

"Harry, eu to falando sério...você tem noção de que horas são agora?"

"Claro que tenho! São nove e quarenta e três da manhã de domingo, acertei?" rebateu a pergunta enquanto tirava as coisas da sacola do supermercado e revistava os armários da cozinha.

"NOVE E QUARENTA? Com certeza você é louco...só pode ser."

"Heyy, eu vim até aqui te fazer companhia, já que você não atendeu o telefone ontem a noite. Eu fiquei preocupado e vim ver como você estava."

"E você não poderia ter simplesmente ligado?"

"E se você não atendesse novamente?"

"Ué, não custava tentar, é melhor do que bater na porta das pessoas num domingo pela manhã!" retrucou Ginny com raiva, o que fez Harry parar de cortar o pão ao meio, largar a faca na bancada e olhar para ela

"Ahhh claro, porque bater às três da manhã é bem melhor."

"Eu simplesmente achei que a festa ainda estava rolando..."

"Mentira, Gina! Mentira, e você sabe disso! Eu achei que a nossa amizade estava voltando, que as coisas estavam se acertando, mas pelo visto..."

"É, HARRY, É ISSO MESMO! PELO VISTO, NÃO ESTÁ VOLTANDO AO QUE ERA ANTES. Poxa, tudo tem um limite, você acha que pode reaparecer depois de três anos, se fazer de bom moço, falar comigo duas vezes e já tocar a porta da minha casa pela manhã no domingo e se meter na minha cozinha para fazer o café da manhã? Não, Harry, as coisas NÃO SÃO ASSIM! Coloca de uma vez por todas na sua cabeça que eu não sou mais a sua namorada, eu não sou mais a sua melhor amiga, e eu não sou mais a criança idiota que lambia o chão pelo qual você passava. Você não pode me fazer de gato e sapato como antigamente, você não tem mais poder algum sobre mim." ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo antes de perguntar "Entendeu agora, Harry?"

**(YOUR WINTER - SISTER HAZEL)**

"Claro..." respondeu com voz baixa e um brilho negro nas íris verdes. Limpou as mãos na calça jeans, pegou o celular que havia deixado em cima da bancada e caminhou até a porta "Entendi cada palavra. Espero que você goste das flores, e não se esqueça de colocá-las na água." com isso, abriu a porta e saiu visivelmente chateado, o que cortou o coração da ruiva.

Vê-lo com aquela cara, totalmente decepcionado fez seu peito se apertar e seu coração quebrar em mil pedaços. Não deveria ter sido tão estúpida com ele. Não era culpa de Harry se suas noites de sono estavam desreguladas, se estava cheia de trabalhos por fazer, se não conseguia evitar o frio no estômago toda vez que o via, e claro, seu mau humor matinal definitivamente não era culpa dele! Inspirou fundo ganhando coragem, e saiu até o hall do 5o andar, parando ao lado de Harry, que esperava o elevador.

"Harry...me desculpa. Não precisava ter sido tão grossa com você, é que eu ando cansada, e você me acordou, eu ainda estava sonolenta, precisava descontar a raiva em alguém..."

"Ahh, e eu sirvo de saco de pancadas, então?" Harry se manifestou pela primeira vez desde que ela começara a falar. Olhou para a ruiva com raiva

"Não, claro que não. Por isso mesmo eu vim aqui me desculpar. Eu agi errado, mas não foi de propósito, as palavras simplesmente saíram da minha boca."

"Gina, as coisas não são assim.. Você tem me evitado desde que eu cheguei, todas as vezes que eu a vejo você encontra um jeito de me criticar, de brigar comigo, de ser grossa, ou jogar na minha cara o fato de eu ter ido embora três anos atrás. Tudo bem, eu entendo que você possa ter ficado chateada..."

Ahhh, agora ele mexera em sua ferida...e em uma das grandes!

"Que eu possa ter ficado chateada? Possa Harry?" ela riu sarcasticamente "Eu fiquei chateada Harry, e não foi pouco, eu te garanto! Você sabe quantas noites eu chorei por você? Você sabe como eu me senti traída? Como foi difícil explicar para a minha família, para as minhas amigas que o meu namorado perfeito, que eu amava e que me amava também, ou assim eu supunha, tinha me abandonado, e sabe qual o pior? Ele não me quis na despedida dele! E sabe outra coisa pior ainda? Ele me avisou algumas horas antes de ir embora...preferiu me comer primeiro, não é Potter?!"

"Virgínia nós definitivamente precisamos conversar..." ele segurou seu braço e a arrastou até dentro do apartamento, fechando a porta para que a conversa continuasse livre dos olhares dos vizinhos que já saiam à porta. "Você sabe muito bem que as coisas não foram assim!"

"Será, Harry? Não foi o que eu senti...Pra mim, você simplesmente se aproveitou de mim, e sem se importar com meus sentimentos foi embora."

"Me aproveitei de você? Não me importei com seus sentimentos? Que idéia mais maluca é essa, Gina? Você sabe que eu te amava, que eu te amava mais do que amei qualquer outra. Eu até de dei uma pulseira de brilhantes na noite em que fui embora!"

"Ahh claro, como uma prostituta! Como se aquela pulseira fosse apagar toda a nossa história, todo o nosso amor, aliás todo o meu amor! Ótima explicação, Harry. Agora eu entendo muito bem tudo o que eu fui pra você...não passe de uma idiota que você tinha como companhia quando se sentia solitário, e no fim, quando conseguiu o que queria, me deu uma pulseira de brilhantes, como se isso fosse o pagamento. Aliás, pagamento pelo que exatamente? Pela minha dedicação e lealdade, ou pela minha virgindade? Ou quem sabe então os dois?"

"CALA A BOCA, GINA!" ele gritou não se controlando mais às provocações dela "Você sabe que eu te amei..VOCÊ SABE! Aquela pulseira significou o nosso amor, a nossa história. Eu sei que eu era um babaca, um bastardo, mas nunca duvide que eu te amei. NUNCA, entendeu bem?"

"Pois bem, agora não me interessa mais...eu já superei você, e eu já joguei aquela pulseira fora!" declarou virando as costas para ele, que riu, aliás, gargalhou "Você é idiota, Potter?" perguntou virando-se novamente, indignada "Nós estamos discutindo e você começa simplesmente a dar risada?"

"Gina..." chamou por ela

"Voce com certeza não bate bem, só pode..."

"Gi..." tentou novamente, mas a ruiva simplesmente parecia não lhe dar atenção

"...só pode ser isso, não tem outra explicação..."

"Pequena!" ele chamou uma última vez, e dessa vez numa voz mais grave, que a fez parar de falar e encará-lo "Você não me superou!"

"Como assim? Quem você pensa que é pra falar isso?"

"Você não me superou totalmente" continuou, aproximando-se dela cada vez mais "Se você tivesse me superado, não ficaria tão brava toda vez que me visse, não teria ficado irritada quando soube que eu voltei, e principalmente..."

"Conclusões idiotas, Potter" ela interrompeu com um fio de voz a medida que ele estava mais próximo do que era seguro

"E principalmente...porque apareceu na porta da minha casa durante a madrugada, só pra me dar parabéns!"

"Eu já falei, eu achava que a festa ainda estava acontecendo!" justificou-se, o que fê-lo rir novamente, mas dessa vez um riso mais leve, como uma trégua. Então, segurou seus cotovelos, trazendo-a mais para perto, enlaçando sua cintura.

"Pára de mentir, ruiva. Pra mim você não precisa mentir...sou eu, o Harry...o novo Harry. Mas mesmo assim, eu te conheço melhor do que você mesma!" declarou enquanto aproximava a boca do ouvido dela, e mudou o tom de voz, para um mais rouco "Eu conheço cada parte da sua mente, cada pensamento seu, cada timbre de voz...e eu conheço cada pedaço do teu corpo como eu tenho certeza que nenhum outro cara deve conhecer!"

"Você acha que foi o único, Potter?!" perguntou Gina entrando na brincadeira

"Posso não ter sido o único, afinal, três anos é muito tempo, e eu não te pedi para me esperar. Mas tenho certeza, absoluta certeza que nenhum outro te tocou como eu te toquei" declarou, enquanto descia a mão pelas costas dela, ao mesmo tempo que estreitava a distância entre os corpos "Nenhum outro te conhece como eu te conheci e ainda te conheço, e nenhum outro te beija como eu te beijava"

A distancia entre as bocas era de milímetros, e parte da ruiva queria que o beijo acontecesse, mas outra parte dela pedia desesperadamente para que aquilo não acontecesse, que ele se afastasse, e que seus lábios nunca mais se encontrassem, porque a partir do momento que a língua dele encostasse na sua, tudo estaria perdido. E por mais que o lado carnal tentasse prevalecer, o racional ganhou a luta e Gina se afastou de Harry, dizendo apenas "É melhor você fazer a droga do café da manhã, porque eu to morrendo de fome, Potter."

Ele sorriu, ela também. E ambos sabiam que agora sim a trégua começara a acontecer.

"É pra já, senhorita Weasley!"

**HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG**

**(GO YOUR OWN WAY - FLEETWOOD MAC)**

Harry preparara um café da manhã delicioso, com direito a ovos mexidos, pão com manteiga torrado na chapa, suco, e até cheesecake, o qual, claro, ele havia comprado no supermercado.

No começo do café da manhã, a hora que se sentaram para comer, o clima ainda estava um pouco tenso, e não trocaram muitas palavras, mas conforme o tempo passava a conversa ia fluindo e eles iam se soltando mais e esquecendo na medida do possível a recente discussão.

"E aí ruiva, topa um passeio pelo Hyde Park (2)?" Harry perguntou assim que terminaram de comer

"Humm...não sei. Eu precisaria tirar o pijama e colocar uma roupa decente. Não sei se a preguiça me permitiria." brincou, o que provocou uma risada leve e descontraída no moreno, que por sua vez provocou em Gina pensamentos um pouco inapropriados para aquela hora do dia.

"Vamos vai! Tem que aproveitar que o dia está bonito, que tem sol em Londres, o que é raro! Um passeio pelo parque e depois almoço."

"Mas já ta pensando em almoço, Harry? Nós mal terminamos o café!"

"Certo, dois cachorros-quente, que tal?"

"Aceito, mas com uma condição..."

"Ihh..dependendo da condição, nada feito!"

"_Eu_ pago pelos cachorros-quente! Aceita, Potter?"

"Bom, é justo. Mesmo porque, agora sou um homem desempregado que não consegue arranjar emprego algum, então eu prec..."

"Espera! Não termina ainda, eu vou tomar um banho rápido e me trocar, e depois, a caminho do parque nós continuamos, pode ser?"

"Você que manda, ruiva!"

Gina tomou um banho rápido, lavou os cabelos, colocou uma bermuda branca até o joelho, uma bata florida azul, sandálias rasteiras e claro, completou com uma boa dose de seu perfume favorito.

"Estou pronta, Potter! Pode continuar a contar seus problemas."

A caminho do parque, que ficava a mais ou menos vinte minutos da casa de Gina, Harry contou sobre sua vida na América, sobre seu ex-emprego, sobre os amigos que fizera e por lá deixara, sobre as últimas semanas em Londres a condição que seus pais lhe impuseram, sobre a locação do apartamento da família, sobre a busca incessante a um emprego, enfim, sobre sua vida no geral. Mas o que Ginny mais queria saber, ele não contava; queria saber o por que de sua volta, qual motivo tão forte o bastante para lhe fazer regressar, largar a vida maravilhosa que parecia levar no outro continente, e regressar a antiga, escura e chuvosa Londres.

Mas isso parecia segredo de Estado, até tentou algumas vezes extrair alguma coisa sobre o assunto, e a resposta sempre era a mesma, um sorriso amarelo, e um sutil desvio de assunto!

Chegaram ao parque e sentaram-se em um banco em frente ao lago, observando os patos nadarem sobre a água. Foi então que Harry entrou no assunto proibido, aquele que lhe fazia enrijecer os músculos e secar a garganta, principalmente se fosse perguntado por _ele_.

"Já falei muito de mim por hoje. Me conta Gi, como vão os amores? Tá com alguém?"

"Não, não agora." ela sorriu amarelo e desviou o olhar para os patos "Nessa época da minha vida não quero ninguém, não quero nenhum relacionamento. Você sabe como o último ano de faculdade é corrido, e eu preciso me dedicar apenas a mim, não quero ninguém atrapalhando minha concentração e dedicação."

"Entendo." respondeu também desviando o olhar "E a faculdade, como está?

"Indo, não vejo a hora de terminar, de me livrar logo, e claro, começar a ganhar melhor, afinal, com salário de estagiária eu não consigo muita coisa por mês"

"E seus pais ainda te ajudam?"

"Nem sempre. Algumas vezes apenas, quando eu quero comprar alguma roupa mais cara por exemplo, ou quando minha conta ultrapassa, eu peço ajuda para mamãe. Não me orgulho disso, mas, fazer o que? E outra, eu sempre a pago de volta, centavo por centavo!" concluiu sorrindo

"Certissima! Gostei da sua atitude, pequena."

Ela não queria admitir, mas no fundo, amava quando ele lhe chamava de pequena. Aquilo era tão pessoal, tão...dos dois! Sentiu o coração bater forte e desviou o olhar dos patos, foi então que seus olhos se encontraram com aquelas duas íris verdes profundas, e pode reparar em uma coisa, Harry não estava 100 bem, não estava feliz. Alguma coisa tinha acontecido para ele voltar, e essa coisa ainda o estava afetando.

'_Queria ser uma mosquinha... Ahh se queria_!' pensou consigo mesma.

_**N/A:**_

(1) - /wp/wp-content/uploads/2007/09/crocs.jpg isso é uma croc, pra quem não sabe!!

(2) - Hyde Park é o parque mais famoso de Londres!! Tipo o Central Park de NY!!

_Oii gente, tudo bom?? Então, queria saber o que vocês estão achando, se gostaram desse capítulo?? E o que acham dessa "trilha sonora" que eu add à fic?? Bom, todas as músicas eu coloco no meu perfil o endereço no youtube pra encontrá-las entãoo...não precisam nem baixar as músicas!! Casoalguém tenha dificuldade pra encontrar a música, só ir até meu perfil hehe_

_Pleaseee, mandem reviews dizendo o que estão achando da fic!!_

_Ahhhh e por falar em reviewss...ameii todas, brigadaoo viu gente, fico mto feliz que estejam gostando da fic!!_

_**Anna**__**Weasley**__**Potter**__: Ahhh, essa Gina sofrida me dá até raiva, viu?! Hahahaha Mas ela teve motivos!!_

_E o Harry está bonzinho agora, porque antes...meninaa, ele era um terror, mas podexá que ainda terão alguns flashbacks pra mostrar pq os dois estão assim agora! Eeee...me passa seu e-mail hehehehhe!! Nada mais a declarar!! Hahahahaha_

_**Mickky**__: Brigadaoo pelos elogios, e por acompanhar a fic!! Podexaa que assim que tiver tempo já até escolhi uma fiz sua pra ler!!_

_**Arthurcadarn**__: Aqui está um novo capítulo!! Hehehe Espero que você goste!! _

_Beijoesss a todos vocês!!_


	8. Surpresas reeditado!

_Sentiu o coração bater forte e desviou o olhar dos patos, foi então que seus olhos se encontraram com aquelas duas íris verdes profundas, e pode reparar em uma coisa, Harry não estava 100 por cento bem, não estava feliz. Alguma coisa tinha acontecido para ele voltar, e essa coisa ainda o estava afetando._

'_Queria ser uma mosquinha... Ahh se queria!' pensou consigo mesma._

Capítulo 6 - Surpresas!

**(SEPTEMBER - EARTH, WIND AND FIRE)**

Os últimos dias de verão passaram como se fossem um daqueles ventos próprios da estação: rápidos, agradáveis, e capazes de aquecer até o coração mais duro. E por falar em coração endurecido, Gina e Harry estavam se dando cada vez melhor! Alguns dias Ginny ainda ficava com o nariz torcido quando ele aparecia na porta de seu apartamento, além de todas as vezes e que ele tentava se aproximar muito ela se esquivava completamente, e então se fechava como uma concha, incapaz de pronunciar alguma outra palavra além de sim ou não, e alguns dias o próprio Harry encontrava-se absorto em pensamentos que pareciam devorar-lhe por dentro.

Mas tirando isso, as coisas não poderiam estar melhor, eles pareciam realmente estar voltando a antiga amizade.

Uma noite, em pleno sábado, estavam os dois, mais Hermione e Ron, jantando no apartamento dos não mais tão recém-casados. Hermione já apresentava o ventre bem saliente, aliás, talvez até saliente demais para uma grávida de cinco meses, mas claro, nem Gina nem Harry, muito menos Ron, se atreviam a comentar qualquer coisa sobre isso. O estado emocional da morena variava a cada cinco minutos. Num momento ela poderia estar gargalhando, e no outro debulhada em lágrimas por causa de algum inseto morto que perdera a vida injustamente pelo chinelo de Ron. Portanto, para animar um pouco a mulher, o ruivo supostamente havia resolvido preparar um pequeno jantar entre amigos, só os dois, Harry, Gina, Neville e Luna, mas esses não puderam vir pois de última hora Luna havia prendido os dedos na porta do carro e agora estavam no hospital.

Estavam todos sentados na mesa circular de vidro que ficava no jardim da casa de Ron e Hermione, conversando e esperando Ron terminar o macarrão, tarefa que não estava sendo muito fácil de se cumprir.

"Será que a Luna está bem?" perguntou Ginny olhando de Harry para Hermione

"Sim, Neville ligou e disse que ela estava com os dedos inchados e doloridos, porém não quebrou, foi apenas uma luxação no dedo médio. O hospital lhe deu um remédio e agora já estão voltando pra casa. O problema é que agora ela ainda está com dor, e isso acabou estragando o programa deles." respondeu Harry

"Está vendo? Tirando o fato de eles não poderem vir aqui hoje aquela loira avoada está bem...mas quem não parece estar nada bem é o meu ruivo atrapalhado! Harry, querido, será que você poderia ir até a cozinha dar uma olhada no Ron por mim?" perguntou a morena com aquela voz de 'se você não for eu vou fazer um escândalo', e quando ela usava "Harry, querido" ahhh, a coisa estava feia!

"Claro, Herm! Volto num instante!" respondeu se levantando rapidamente e desaparecendo até a cozinha, enquanto uma Hermione atenta o acompanhava com o olhar, e assim que ele saiu de seu campo de visão, ela fez um gesto exagerado para Gina se aproximar, o qual a ruiva não compreendeu de primeira.

"Vem logo aqui, Virginia! Ou você realmente acha que eu estou em condições emocionais, físicas e claro, em forma, para arrastar a cadeira até ai?" perguntou rispidamente, o que fez a ruiva aproximar a cadeira rapidamente até a morena. "Pode me contar! O que está acontecendo entre vocês? Como estão as coisas?"

"Que coisas, Herm?" perguntou desviando o olhar e sorrindo, voltando a posição inicial e brincando com as próprias unhas.

"Que coisas...você sabe que coisas! A relação de vocês, ué!"

"A única relação que eu e Harry temos é a de amizade, que aliás está ainda em processo de reconstrução. E fique sabendo, Hermione Weasley, que eu não gostei nada nada dessa sua armação de 'jantar para casais', ou você achou que eu não iria perceber? Você e Ron são um casal, Neville e Luna são um casal, mas eu e Harry não somos."

"Minha cunhada predileta... em primeiro lugar é Hermione Granger Weasley, não é porque casei que deixei de ser independente, e me dedico apenas ao meu marido, não não!

Em segundo lugar, eu não armei nada, apenas convidei meus amigos mais próximos, e que aliás, quem convidou foi Ron, e não eu."

"Aham, até parece que você deixaria nas mãos do Ron convidar alguém! Se dependesse dele, Jimmy, John e Sean já estariam aqui, meu irmão e aquela Fleur também - e nós duas sabemos o quanto você gosta dela! Além do que, com certeza aquele cara que trabalha com Ron e você detesta também estaria aqui! Simas o nome dele, não é?"

"Esse mesmo! Não o suporto... Ele quer de qualquer jeito arrastar o Ron para as farras de sexta da empresa, e se depender de mim, seu irmão não vai! Gin, mas seja sincera comigo, vocês já foram um casal, voltaram a ser amigos agora, se é que existe amizade entre um ex-casal, e realmente não está rolando _nada_ entre vocês?"

"Não, já disse que não Hermione. Não mentiria para você, você sabe!"

"Eu sei disso, mas é que, eu só achei que...bom, que seja!" achou melhor encerrar o assunto assim que avistou um Harry sorridente usando luvas térmicas carregando a bandeja de macarrão, e um Ron com uma cara não muito feliz e o avental todo sujo de molho aproximarem-se. "Lá vem eles, vamos mudar de assunto!"

A noite transcorreu tranquilamente, comeram o macarrão, beberam um pouco de vinho, e tomaram sorvete de sobremesa. E claro, conversaram e riram sobre tudo, desde os tempos de escola até a escolha do novo diretor da companhia em que Ron trabalhava, até por volta de duas da manhã, quando Hermione começou a se sentir cansada e subiu para deitar-se. Gina, Harry e Ron ficaram até as duas e meia jogando baralho, e então os dois amigos perceberam os olhos do ruivo ficando vermelhos, claro sinal de sono para ele, e apesar da insistência de Ron em negar que não estava com sono, acharam por bem ir embora.

No caminho de volta para casa continuaram conversando, fazendo piadas sobre como Hermione ficava cada vez mais mandona a cada mês que a gravidez avançava e como Ron ficava cada vez mais medroso e obediente a ela, foi quando chegaram ao assunto comprometedor.

"E você, ruiva, pensa algum dia em seguir o caminho do teu irmão e da Herm? Sabe, namorar, noivar, casar, construir uma casa, ter filhos, um cachorro, pintar a sala de bege, e todas essas coisas?" perguntou Harry com um sorriso divertido no rosto, mas os olhos brilhando de curiosidade

"Não sei! Não sei mais sobre essas coisas. Antigamente eu queria, hoje em dia já não tenho tanta certeza. Pra ser sincera, acho que estou pendendo mais para o lado do não. E você, Harry?"

"Bom, a vida é muito incerta."

"Só isso? 'A vida é muito incerta' , e só? Isso não é resposta! Não vale!" protestou Gina

"Claro que vale!" retrucou Harry sorrindo, e resolveu mudar de assunto "Eu tenho uma novidade, Gi. Aliás, tenho duas, mas uma vou contar só amanhã." disse parando em frente a um prédio

"Por que? Não, não, pode falar agora!"

"Vou contar uma só agora...eu consegui um emprego!"

"Mas isso é ótimo, Harry! E quando você começa?"

"Segunda feira, sete e meia da manhã. Consegui na minha área, e o salário, tenho que ser sincero, não é dos melhores, eu ganhava mais quando morava nos EUA, mas está ótimo assim!"

"Me conta, vai! Qual a outra novidade?"

"Bom, vou contar...eu consegui arranjar um apartamento pra mim, agora já posso sair daquele hotel escuro e absurdamente quente!"

"Que ótimo! E quando você muda?"

"Se tudo der certo, amanhã."

"Vai dar sim... Harry, fiquei curiosa...se você ganhava melhor nos EUA, por que largou tudo e veio pra cá?" não podia perder a oportunidade de contar! Quem sabe agora ele falava o que tinha acontecido, mas percebeu que o moreno ficou rígido e seus olhos saíram de foco, como se mergulhando em algum lugar do passado dentro de sua própria mente.

"Isso é história pra outro dia, pequena...já está tarde e nós já estamos em frente ao seu prédio. Trate de entrar, eu te ligo essa semana."

"Não, isso não vale! Por que você nunca responde nada sobre o tempo em que ficou nos EUA? O que de tão ruim aconteceu lá, Harry?" perguntou elevando um pouco a voz. Então ele sorriu, fechou os olhos e respondeu, com ar de cansado, e como se as lembranças fossem dolorosas demais para que ele recordasse.

"Não aconteceu nada, Gi. Vá dormir agora, boa noite!" e falando isso, abriu os olhos, deu um beijo na testa da ruiva, e foi embora.

**HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG**

**(DESCULPE O AUÊ - RITA LEE)**

Acordou com o barulho absurdamente incômodo que alguém fazia do lado de fora de seu apartamento, mas que infelizmente parecia estar dentro de seu próprio quarto. Ou pior, dentro de sua própria cabeça.

Tentou de todas as formas não pensar no barulho, virou-se de um lado para o outro, colocou um travesseiro em cima das orelhas, fechou a porta do quarto, mas nada parecia fazer diminuir o barulho. Desistiu e, bufando, levantou-se para tomar banho e comer alguma coisa, quem sabe assim a dor de cabeça melhorava.

Permaneceu longos minutos debaixo do chuveiro, deixando a água quente cair sobre sua cabeça e correr por seu corpo.

Depois de já haver lavado os cabelos duas vezes e o corpo também, inclusive cada dedo da mão e do pé, não tinha mais desculpas para ficar embaixo da água corrente, então foi obrigada a fechar a torneira, e enrolar-se em uma toalha. Foi até o quarto, olhou pela janela e percebeu que o dia não estava tão bonito, estava cinzento, e realmente parecia que uma chuva daquelas iria cair. Colocou uma calça de viscose cinza, uma regata verde e um moletom também de viscose e cinza.

Foi até a cozinha preparar um café e algumas torradas com geléia para forrar o estômago. Enquanto esperava a torradeira, serviu-se de uma xícara de café, e enquanto aspirava a fumaça quente e cheirosa que vinha da xícara em suas mãos, perdeu-se na lembrança da noite anterior. Lembrou-se do olhar de Harry quando lhe perguntou o que acontecera nos EUA, o que de tão grave acontecera para que ele largasse tudo e voltasse, e aquela tristeza infinita quando lhe perguntou sobre isso. Precisava descobrir o que havia acontecido, precisava arranjar um jeito de descobrir, sua curiosidade estava a mil. E claro, tinha que admitir, mesmo depois de tudo que ele lhe fizera, doía absurdamente vê-lo daquele jeito quando tocavam nesse assunto. Assustou-se com as torradas que pularam da torradeira.Tomou pacientemente seu café da manhã, já começando a habituar-se com o barulho que vinha de seu prédio, até que o som de martelo batendo na parede começou, e a irritação ao acordar voltou, e não resistiu a gritar "OLHA A HORA, SEU IDIOTA!", foi então que olhou de relance para o relógio do microondas, constatando que já não era assim tão cedo, faltavam quinze minutos para as onze, e de acordo com as normas do prédio, já era permitido fazer mudança, e conseqüentemente, fazer barulho!

Tentou de todas as formas se concentrar e terminar o trabalho que tinha que entregar no dia seguinte, mas a cada martelada ou batida de porta ficava cada vez mais difícil. Depois de uma hora e meia gastas em apenas um parágrafo, achou melhor desistir e assistir um pouco de televisão, mas com aquele barulho insuportável nem isso era possível! Quando começou a sentir fome e constatou que já passava das duas da tarde, e a caminho da cozinha, ouviu a campainha tocar. Achou estranho, porque se fosse seu irmão ou Hermione eles teriam ligado antes, seus pais também não poderiam ser, viviam a algumas horas de carro de Londres, Harry também não, pois o novo porteiro não ia nem um pouco com a cara dele, e sempre fazia questão de anunciá-lo antes. Mas qual foi sua surpresa quando, ao abrir a porta, deu de cara com um par de olhos verdes apoiado no batente!

"Harry?!"

"Surpresa?" perguntou sorrindo

"Muito! Como o porteiro te deixou entrar? Aliás, o que você tá fazendo aqui?"

"Diga-se de passagem que a partir de agora ele vai ter que me aturar... Eu sou seu novo vizinho, ruiva. Por falar nisso, desculpe o auê!"

Gina não sabia direito o que a havia feito prender a respiração, se foi a declaração de que ele era seu novo vizinho, ou se o conjunto da calça jeans clara com alguns pingos de tinta e a camiseta branca!

_N/A: Bomm, esse ficou muito curto, mas é mais pra dar um sinal de vida pra vocês...e a partir do próximooo, a ação começa!! Hahaha_

_Não pude resistir, tive que colocar essa música da Rita Lee, que aliás, me inspirou muitoo pra escrever esse capítulo!! Mas me digam, o que estão achando desse negócio de músicas no meio dos capítulos??_

_Ahh uma coisa que eu esqueci de falar da última vez, vocês perceberam que essa fica é bem UA mesmo né? Tanto que a Lily e o James ainda estão vivos aqui, mas acredito que não vão dar as caras por aqui, hehehe_

_A __**Anna**__**Weasley**__**Potter**__ acertouuu, e como prometido, o próximo capítulo vai em primeira mão pra ela!!_

_**Mickky**__, eu li Força de um Desejo, linda linda linda...parabéns!!_

_**Arthurcadarn**__: Ta aqui mais um capítulo!! Espero que você goste! Brigadaoo pela review!!_

_**Hugo**__: Brigadaoo...ta aqui mais um capítulo, me diz o que achou depois!! rs_

_**Quelone**__: Ahh fico feliz que tenha gostado!! Brigadaoo pela review!!_

_**Danda jabur: **__Dá muitaa dó da Gina né?? Coitada, ele não precisava ter tratado ela assim, mas enfim, faz parte do aprendizado dele, hehehe_


End file.
